MobFell Sans X Thief Reader - In the Night
by RosieSampaguita
Summary: You've heard of "Kiss kiss fall in love!" well this is "Break-in fall in love!" You, as a thief for the Vargas Mob, break into Sans and Papyrus' apartment to steal information from them. Unfortunately, your caught. Which, in a series of events, end up with you and Sans falling in love.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet and Greet

Now, you've made many mistakes in the past. Most done because of the crushing need to do something to survive, boredom, or because you _really_ didn't wanna get killed by your Don, but this current mistake may just cost you your life.

And considering the bony hand tight around your throat, pressing you flushed against the wall with a bone attack hovering dangerously in front of your eyes, you'd say that your hunch is correct.

Hoooo boy this guy was ticked, if his vibrantly glowing red eye was anything to go by. "a'ight, pal, you got ten seconds to explain what the heck you're doin' here in _my_ home before i use my bone attack here to paint the walls a shade of paint i like to call: guts an' gorey."

To emphasize his point, he ground the pointy tip of the bone attack into your forehead. Luckily, the full-face mask you were wearing prevented the attack from scratching you in any way, but he still applied enough pressure to make sure you got the idea that this skeleton could _literally_ spray your brains across the wall with a single thought.

Your heart pounded in your chest, and you felt your entire body screaming to run and get to safety. Yet another part of you, the one which your Don had a certain amount of control over, told you that your mission wasn't over, and that if you came back empty-handed, then the punishment that the older Crossbones Brother had would be considered mercy.

So what mistake did you make that ended up with you being stuck between an angry skeleton and a hard wall? Well, let's go back a few years and review all your life choices to determine where you went wrong, shall we?

The Roaring 20's was a time of self-exploration, women would go out and party instead of stay at home and tend to children, the Prohibition law set in, making bootlegging the go-to crime job for big cash quick.

The people of the time were carefree, buying things on credit, investing in stock markets, big-rig companies dominated the industrial life, and civil rights movements occurred pretty much every week.

But the 1920's wasn't just a time for the growth of arts, extremely famous mobsters like Al Capone, Bonnie and Clyde, and the Crossbones Brothers thrived in this time period.

Most of the famous mobs made their name and reputation on bootlegging, political machines, soup kitchens, and bank heists. But see, on one fine, sunny day in Ebott City, the Crossbones Brothers –"Boss" Papyrus and Sans- had just shown up and became instant hits with the people, becoming the single most famous mob in the city.

Within the week they had appeared, Sans and Papyrus had -ahem- _done away with_ all the rival street gangs and larger mafia organizations. No one knows how, only that the skeleton bros did it. In fact, nobody knew _anything_ about them!

No one knew where they came from, who they reported to (if they even reported to anyone), or how they kept their citizen's loyalty so well. The only thing that everyone knew for sure was that _no one messed with them_.

Not if you wanted to live that is.

So, this is where you came in.

As fun and thrilling as the Roaring 20's were, it was also a time of falling into debt. And you, dear Reader, _really_ fell into debt. No, you didn't just over-do the student loans, you actually fell into debt with a Mob Boss.

And not just any Mob Boss, you fell into debt with the Vargas Family Mob.

Now, the Vargas Mob wasn't exactly stationed in Ebott City, however, they did have a covert branch of recruiters that seemed to fly under the Crossbones' radar. And you, being the daredevil you were, decided you'd break into the office of said recruiter, just to see if you could.

(You also heard a rumor that the recruiter had a secret stash of [favorite candy], but that wasn't important).

Originally, the day of your break-in, you hadn't planned on barging in uninvited, but one of the men in your neighborhood and bragged he was gonna be a future Vargas mobster and that he was going to overthrow the Crossbones (despite them being in control for only a few months at the time).

Upon hearing this, you had scoffed. The kid who was bragging was the biggest wimp on the block, and you knew this for a fact because you had knocked out a tooth of his when you were both teens and he had avoided you since.

And yet, as ridiculous of a goal it was for him, you found yourself slightly intrigued.

You knew _he_ couldn't join a mob if his life depended on it, but you? Maybe…it wasn't like you were a stranger to working at night, breaking into homes, taking what you need, then fleeing. You were actually pretty good at it too. _Very_ good, if you do say so yourself.

So later that day, when you were taking a leisure stroll around the park, you noticed the Vargas recruiter out on an ice cream run (no seriously, he had chocolate ice cream all over his mouth like he had the worst aim in the world) and decided to give yourself a little challenge.

Making sure the recruiter was going to be delayed longer (you tweaked his Model-T's engine a bit [read: put a rock in some of the gears]) and headed to the recruiter's home.

This part wasn't much of a challenge considering _everyone_ in the area knew where he lived (why the Crossbones didn't kick him out, you would never know). The real challenge was getting inside then back out unscathed and unnoticed.

Your outfit of choice wasn't your normal full-body suit that gave you a masculine build to mask your identity, but a regular outfit you'd wear to the bookstore or a café.

After all, appearance was everything. During night heists, you dressed in all dark colors to blend in with the night sky, but during the day you chose a more "average citizen" look. And an occasional Flapper outfit, just to be scandalous.

But today, today was all about blending in. At the time, you hadn't known _how_ people got recruited into mobs, and frankly, you often joked about it with the few friends you had saying there was a sign up sheet on a random lamp post that said: "_ Mob Sign Up".

But you had heard stories of where once you walked in the front door of a building of a known recruiter, you had to prove yourself through a series of tests. So, you did what any self-respecting thief did: You entered through the roof.

Roof entries were surprisingly easy to get into, due to lack of building regulations and people's assumption that a thief would get into their homes through the front door or an open window instead of the rooftop entries.

What were these rooftop entries? Ventilation shafts, mainly. Occasionally, you'd score a gem and find a private staircase to a penthouse, or you'd get into the apartment by the fire escape or the stairways and break into an apartment like that, but considering this specific apartment was being inhabited by a branch of a really powerful out-of-city mafia, you chose the safer route: Vent shafts.

Once you figured out a way to get inside, you began searching for the apartment of the recruiter. Your method of searching for a home to break into basically consisted of you choosing a random door then pressing your ear against it to determine whether or not the owner was home.

But, Fate or Destiny or whoever the frick was in charge of coincidences seemed to smile on you, because the room belonging to the recruiter was simple and easy to find. No, it didn't have flashing neon lights saying "Vargas Mob Recruiter Here", but it was equally as obvious if you looked for it.

A simple paper labelled "Luciano's Pasta Shop: Hiring Here" marked the door in question. Making a mental note of the floor number and side of the building, you began fiddling with the lock. Considering this was a bit more dangerous than most of the self-employed jobs you took, you decided to plant a false trail.

After fidgeting with the lock a while, you abandoned the door knob, went back to the roof and threw your lock pick into the nearest alleyway before hopping onto the fire escape.

Once you arrived at the correct level, you opened the window of the desired apartment with a lock pick and crowbar combo and swung yourself inside. Not really knowing what else to do (you honestly didn't really plan these heists), you simply snuck around as much as you could, trying to think of pranks to use as warning systems in case people came too close to your current position.

After roughly 3 minutes of aimless wandering, you made the second biggest mistake of your life: You walked right into a private meeting with none other than Luciano Vargas, the Don of the Vargas clan, standing in front of you, cold eyes piercing straight through you and into your soul.

After everyone gawked for a good ten seconds, you finally remembered you had legs and tried to run away only to be caught by a bodyguard who had rounded the corner out of pure coincidence.

Once you had been secured as a hostage, Luciano Vargas came to speak with you in person after thoroughly beating you for the better part of an hour or two.

When you had regained a certain amount of mental clarity, Don Vargas (for that was how you'd address him unless you wanted a bullet to your head) told you he wanted to hire you.

And that began your professional career as a thief, stealing everything from information to blackmail objects, to weapons all in the name of Don Vargas.

Roughly two years passed, but you were still kept at the bottom of the mafia ladder. Sure there'd been others who'd come later than you but got promoted faster, but you never let it bother you because you knew why Don Vargas kept you a measly foot soldier: he didn't trust you.

Of course, that never stopped you from fantasizing he was terrified of you and your pro-thieving abilities, but that was the reality of your situation.

Don Vargas knew you were good and used your abilities to make his mob more prosperous and widespread. That was why he told you to go on this next mission which would lead you to make the biggest mistake of your life.

On no particular night, Don Vargas sent you a package labeled "Target". No, you weren't the occasional hitman, but Don Vargas had a flair for the dramatic, so when he said "target" he normally meant "victim of plagiarism" (aka: "Steal info from this person so we can take over their mob").

Knowing the Don would want this assignment done as quickly as possible, you opened the package and examined the contents. You nearly dropped it once you saw who your target was.

The Crossbones Brothers.

You remembered when they first rolled into Ebott City, everyone expected them to be just another tyrant, but…they were surprisingly decent. Sure, there was a level of fear that remained constant (after all, they _were_ skeletons who were the head of a mob), but almost everyone seemed to appreciate them.

Unless you were in a rival mob.

Then you were dead. Metaphorically, and literally speaking.

And your task was to _break into their private apartment and find any information you could about their boss_! You didn't even know if they _had a boss_!

Oohhhh, Don Vargas was really out to either test your skills, or get you killed.

Probably both, now that you think about it.

Sighing to yourself and sending a prayer to whoever the heck it was that controls the universe that you won't die tonight, you geared up and readied yourself for the heist.

Since this was a night raid in _very_ dangerous territory, you went for your "Shadow Walker" outfit.

Why did you name this ninja-parody outfit "Shadow Walker"? Because you're a dork, that's why. A dork who can kick butt, steal stuff, and walk away with nobody the wiser.

Also because that's what the news papers have been calling you for a while now.

Pulling the outfit out of your closet, you laid it on your bed and began dressing yourself, layering yourself in various clothing articles of dark blue (black stood out against the night sky), and began debating whether or not you should go with a simple pull-over face mask, or an "oni" mask used for scaring people long enough for you to get out.

Deciding that a pair of skeletons won't be freaked out by a plastic mask, you opted for a simple ski mask and began stuffing your outfit with all your tools and weapons.

Before you set out, you gave one last look over the floor plans of the apartment before exiting your own building and clambering up to the rooftops where you made your way to the Crossbones Brother's not-so-secret hideout.

It took you roughly 30 minutes to get there and you had to take another 10 to calm your breathing down so you would be undetected. Once fully prepared, you began executing your plan. It was nearing midnight which should mean the brothers would be asleep (you knew of some Dons who planned heists or turf wars well into the night), but to be safe, you did a quick perimeter check which involved pressing a listening device up against the wall and windows of the apartment to get an accurate reading.

You only heard loud snoring and a few meows. Great. A cat. Most likely the cat would see you and not stop meowing until you fed them. Wonderful. Just add a tiny, 9 inch Chihuahua filled with territorial rage to the mix, why don'tcha?

Bracing yourself for any complications, you climbed down the fire escape until you were standing next to their kitchen window. Bringing out your lock pick tools, you slowly began working on the latch, keeping a watchful eye out for anything that might trigger an alarm.

Normally you'd be able to work through a simply kitchen window latch in under 10 minutes, but you wanted to make sure that you took your time and avoided any alarms so you get in and out unnoticed.

You managed to successfully disarm any alarms (there were 5, whoever put them in was a wizard because they each took you ~10 minutes each). Once the latch was unhitched, you slowly lifted the window, careful not to make it squeak in any way, and eased your way in, eyes watchful for the cat.

The kitchen looked like it popped straight out from a home owner's ad. Everything was pristine and shiny, not a single hint of food stains or anything that would indicate life inhabited this space.

Either you just broke into the wrong apartment, or the Crossbones were super big on cleanliness…

Shaking your head, you refocused on your task. If you were something information sensitive, where would you be…?

Your first guess would be the bedroom in a safe or something, the second guess would be the study, or some kind of hidden room. Although, the blueprints that your Don had sent you revealed no hidden room…

Shrugging, you decided to go with the option that seemed the least likely for you to end up dead, which meant the study room. Creeping slowly along the walls, you kept an eye out for any open doors or other traps.

At one point during your search, the cat spotted you, but she appeared to be uninterested as she just stared at you, gave an annoyed meow then stalked off to another room. This left you with a sense of relief, knowing you wouldn't have to deal with a noisy pet during your snooping.

Finally, you found the study room, and pulling out a small, weak flashlight (the new, brighter flashlights would give away your position, so you often used older, weak-light flashlights) you began silently going through papers and drawers, even the occasional book.

There was an awful lot of books on space, astronomy, and cats, as well as historical books (both monster and human history and you were tempted to take a monster history book since those were basically non-existent in the bookstores).

After several minutes of blind stumbling, you found nothing. You were tempted to try looking in another room, but your instincts were screaming at you to return to the bookshelf.

You hesitated for a moment before walking up to the bookshelf once more. Your first thought was to see if there were any hidden areas that were revealed with a trick book or bookshelf item, but that was quickly disproved as you went around pulling out random items and books to see if something moved.

Despite not finding any hidden doorways or anything like that, your instincts still screamed at you to get something from the bookshelf. You frowned, trying to make sense of your instincts.

During your time with the Vargas Mob, they haven't steered you wrong, but for the life of you, you can't figure _what_ your instincts are telling you to do right now.

You browsed the books one last time and then it hit you: a monster history book!

They were _literally_ non-existent in the normal bookstores, and here in Ebott city, the Black Market only carried false monster history books! If you could grab a real copy of monster history, this should give you a _huge_ insight to monster abilities and allegiances!

Fumbling with the messenger bag on your shoulder, you began grabbing anything that looked like it would be important and stuffed it in your bag. You really didn't want to make it obvious about your break in, but you were a bit too exited about getting to read _actual_ books about monsters that you threw caution out the window.

By the time your bag reached its limit, it was nearly 1am.

You had to hurry or risk being caught by the early birds. Sealing up your bag, you began creeping your way back to the kitchen. You made it there relatively quickly, and had your freedom in sight when- _SLAM_

Every cell in your body froze.

Someone just woke up.

You felt your breath hitch in your throat when the footsteps slowly made their way to the kitchen. Your heart caught in your throat as you dove behind the kitchen island, hoping whoever it was that was in the kitchen was too tired to pay attention to anything.

"ugh, stupid appetite." The owner of the voice sounded groggy and exhausted, you heard the door to the refrigerator open, causing some glass items to rattle around and hit each other, making the 'clink' noise.

You heard him rummaging around in the fridge, and the frustrated groans he was emitting told you he was having trouble finding his desired snack to satisfy the midnight munchies.

Glancing around the corner of the kitchen island, you were greeted with the backside of the shorter skeleton brother. Sans. Sans the skeleton.

You've seen pictures of this guy in a red dress shirt with black vests, shoes and fedora. But this…? This was something else.

The skeleton in question was wearing fluffy pink slippers, in a union suit and held an open astronomy book in the hand that wasn't rummaging through the fridge.

In any other situation, you would've sniggered about seeing a mob boss in a _union suit_ pajama. But currently, you were breaking into and stealing from his home. So this probably wouldn't be a good time to laugh at a mob boss in his skivvies.

"Meow!"

You nearly yelped in surprise.

"Meoooww!" The cat who you had thought was uninterested with your existence had suddenly manifested behind you and was rubbing her head against your bag. Panicked, you began waving your arms at her, hoping to shoo her off.

"Mew!" She cried again, rubbing her head along the leather as her meow turned into loud purring. "ah, shaddup, doomie. you know how boss gets when i feed ya before your set feedin' times."

"Meoooow!" The cat protested, letting out a frustrated groan, Sans closed the door to the fridge "doomfanger, shut it! boss is sleepin'!"

You panicked as you registered his footsteps going around the island and tried to scramble away, only for the cat -Doomfanger?- to leap onto your chest, her nails clawing into your chest.

Unwittingly, you let out a cry of alarm and thudded into the floor.

 _Ping_

You felt your body freeze, not just from fear, but from the sight of your SOUL being pulled out of your body and being turned bright red.

You felt your throat constrict as your mouth went dry.

Hoooooo boy were you in for a bad time…


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling In

MobFell!Sans X Thief!Reader - Chapter 2 – Rude Awakenings

In less than a second, you were flung from your position behind the kitchen counter and into the wall of the living room. The cat, or tiny banshee of a pet as you would now eternally call it, was flung off you but landed safely on her feet with nothing more than a miffed "mrawr!" to inform Sans of her displeasure of being flung around like a rag doll.

Too bad that's exactly what Sans had in mind for you…

Not even bothering to ask questions, Sans waved his arm which shot you straight into the ceiling than slammed you into the floor before repeating the cycle a few times and ended with you being flown once more into the wall, pinned there by his magic.

You let out a moan of pain as you felt your bruised body being slammed into the wall. Your heart was racing so fast it was a wonder you didn't suffer a heart attack then and there.

Your mind was racing in fear and you suddenly felt the urge to go to the nearest Church and apologize for every sin you remembered doing in your entire life.

"a'ight, pal, talk." Sans finally growled, letting your body drop to the floor "what are you doin' here, and who sent ya?" He interrogated as he knelt down by your head.

Oh boy. Here we go. More beatings…

You braced yourself for the pounding to come and clenched your teeth together, giving the skeleton mob boss your fiercest glare from behind your mask.

"not much one for talkin' huh?" Sans drawled, slowly standing up "a'ight. i can respect that." You felt fear crawl into your heart. He was going to swing his leg at you and break your bones, you knew it.

"you from the vargas clan?" He asked calmly, acting as if you had knocked on the door instead of breaking in. Before you could stop yourself, you looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes.

How'd he know!? The Vargas clan prided itself on stealth and the ability to keep the pawns unaffiliated with the Don!

"shouldn't be too surprised," Sans chuckled, walking back to the fridge "you're the fifth one he's sent this week alone." Your eyes widened in shock and you tried to force your arms under you to get your upper body off the ground to look at him.

"oh no ya don't." Just as soon as Sans glanced at you, you felt his magic grip your soul once more and forced you to the ground. You felt yourself shaking with fear.

He had already thrown you around the room like you were a leaf in the wind and you were just bracing for being thrown around again like you weighed nothing. You were surprised when all you felt was a heavy weight on your chest like gravity had suddenly increased.

You opened your eyes slowly and just saw your soul turned bright blue, hovering inches above the carpet. You stared in wonder for a moment before placing your arms under you, trying to sit up. You heard about how some types of magic were able to be broken with enough determination, but after taking one look at the wide skeleton currently towering over you, the only determination you had was reserved for _not_ dying.

You took your arms from under you and crossed them on the floor, making yourself a chin rest. "comfy?" Sans taunted with a smirk. You shot him a glare but said nothing, Sans gave you no reaction and simply yawned before turning back to the fridge.

"it's too early to interrogate someone." He grumbled to himself, pulling out a burger and bottle of ketchup "ey, doom, go wake up the boss." Your attention turned to the cat who had jumped up on the kitchen counter.

She meowed a little bit and pawed at Sans' arm "nu-uh, I ain't givin' you _nuthin_ '!" Sans retorted, pushing the paw away "go wake up boss, he'll wanna be here for this."

Sans threw a sidelong glance at you and you knew what that mean. The younger skeleton brother would be the one leading the interrogation.

You felt your mouth go dry and you tried to wriggle away but Doomfanger leapt off the table and jumped onto your back before sitting down and meowing loudly.

What _was_ this cat!? Another monster or just a plain cat that's too smart for you own good?!

Sans rolled his eyelights and took a big bite out of his burger "yeah, yeah, doom. i felt him squirmin'." He waved his hand towards the bedrooms "jus' go get your master, alright? told him he could have whoever that luci guy sent next."

Doomfanger meowed then jumped off your back and scampered down the hall.

 _Luci_!? If you weren't in a position where you could lose your life, you would've laughed. Don Luciano _hated_ being called that nickname! The only person who could call him that and live was his twin Flavio who was more dangerous than Luciano was!

Of course, that didn't stop his men (or women in your case) from calling him "Luci" behind his back. You on particular were very fond in calling him Luci when he wasn't around, but to hear a rival boss monster say "Luci" with a completely straight face was something else.

…Maybe…maybe this guy could help you…you knew Luci's response to a failed mission was death, and you also knew that you probably would end up dead if you tried to escape. So, what were your options here?

You could try to escape and make it back to Luci's with the information of they had books on the history of their kind that would be useful…nah, he'd still probably kill you…

You could try escaping and high tailing it to a completely different city and hope you never see them again? Nah, too much effort. You'd have to relearn the city landscape, where things are, the best and worst places to rob blind, and you'd have to find a new landlord!

You like the landlord you had, he was chill with you being a thief as long as you didn't rob from anyone in your apartment. Oohhh, now that you thought about it, skipping town in any way was _not_ going to work well.

Luci's clan had a…farewell ritual of sorts…

By farewell ritual you meant they track down anyone who lived near you and/or close relatives and friends who lived in the city and killed them…

So yeah, you would prefer if you got through the night with your life and the life of all your apartment-mates.

As you sat there in silence, trying to think of how to get out of this mess alive, you heard a commotion down the hallway that went something like this:

"MRAWR!"

"WHO'S IN HERE!?"

 _THUHNK_

"DOOMFANGER! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME IN MY SLEEP!?"

"Mew!"

"YES, I DO OWE YOU AN APOLOGY FOR THROWING YOU ACROSS THE ROOM, BUT YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO DISTURB ME DURING THE RARE TIMES THAT I REST!"

"welp, looks like boss is up." Sans said nonchalantly, taking another bite of his food "hope ya said your prayers, buddy. you'll need 'em."

You glared at him, trying to hide the growing fear but he just huffed and rolled his eyelights. Urgh, this was _not_ good! There's no telling what would happen if you got interrogated by Papyrus!

You've heard rumors about how ruthless he was in his interrogating ever since you joined the Vargas mob. Papyrus seemed to live up to the "Terrible" part of his self-given title whenever he was torturing someone for information.

To this day you've never heard of anyone who came back from being caught by him and his brother. No body, no blood, not even a single hair fiber was found of the person who was captured by these two!

Suddenly, saying prayers to whoever would listen suddenly seemed like a good idea.

Soft but heavy footsteps came down the hallway and your vision suddenly filled itself with sleek red dress shoes and barely wrinkled black slacks.

Peeking your head up you were greeted with the sight of an extremely tall Papyrus with Doomfanger draped across his shoulders, purring loudly, completely ignoring your situation of fear.

"ANOTHER ONE?" Papyrus screeched, rolling his eyes dramatically. "THIS IS THE FIFTH BREAK IN THIS WEEK!" Sans shrugged from his position at the kitchen island "vargas is desperate." Was all he said before taking one last large bite from his sandwich.

"WELL, HOW FAR DID THIS ONE GET?" Papyrus asked, motioning to your bag where Doomfanger was now seated. "Mew!" The cat said loudly "YES, DOOMFANGER, I KNOW YOU CAUGHT THE INTRUDER, BUT I MEANT WAS DID HE STEAL ANYTHING?"

Doomfanger mewed again and began pawing and chewing at the latches on your bag. "OH, SO HE DID GET SOMETHING." Papyrus said in an almost surprised tone "CONGRATULATIONS, HUMAN, THAT'S THE FARTHEST ANY OF THE OTHERS HAVE GOTTEN."

You felt a brief flash of pride well up in you before you slapped yourself in the face with reality. This skeleton was about to turn you into dust and you were feeling proud that you had successfully managed to steal something!?

You didn't even steal it! Not technically anyways. You only counted something as a steal if you managed to nab the thing you were stealing and successfully held onto it till you got home without getting caught.

"should i take him to your torture chamber, boss?" Sans asked, putting away the mustard and other stuff he used to make a sandwich. "OF COURSE," The younger skeleton said with a nod "I SHALL PREPARE MYSELF AND MEET YOU DOWN THERE."

P-prepare himself?! The dude was already fully dressed, what did he have to do? Get sterile gloves so he wouldn't get any blood stains on his bones or something!?

You didn't have time to think more on the matter because your soul was suddenly shifted so you were lifted up. You half-expected Sans to drop you so you could walk, but did he? Nooooooooooooo. Guess what he did?

He hELD YOUR SOUL UP SO YOU WERE FLOATING 10 INCHES OFF THE FLOOR AND 3 AWAY FROM THE CEILING!

If it weren't for the fact that everyone was sleeping and you were trying to save the last shred of dignity you had till you died, you would've started screaming.

It was a very odd and disorienting feel to have your soul out of your body as it was, but the fact that you were now floating, held up only by your soul, made this feel like it was coming out of a sci-fi horror movie.

You threw your arms and legs wildly, trying to gain some kind of balance or grab something so you no longer felt like you were floating in an abyss, but the only thing you ended up grabbing was the doorframe…with your forehead…

So instead of spending the time heading down to the torture room in anxiousness, you were rubbing your head in pain, curling into a ball to try and erase the headache that came with headbutting a door frame.

Sans led you (more like floated you) down to the basement of the apartment where he threw open the door and tossed you in, then left, leaving you alone in a cement room with a steel chair bolted to the floor in the middle of the room.

Finally being free from the blue magic, you began flinging yourself all over the room, trying to find someway out. Sans hadn't taken your bag from you, but apparently that was unnecessary as the only way out of this room was the door.

You had tried the door, flinging your bag against it, trying to fiddle with the hinges and the lock, only to be continually disappointed as your tools combusted and melted whenever you made any progress.

If you had to guess, this room was made unescapable through the use of magic. Suddenly, every rumor and horror story you ever heard of the Skeleton Brother's torture room came to mind.

You felt your heart and mind race as you recalled stories of how limbs were lost, psychological horrors were used, and invasive mind-reading was used on victims when information was withheld.

You gulped and tried to calm yourself down. In a fit of panic, you dumped out all the contents in your bag and frantically sorted through all the nik naks for your emergency destressing item.

Once you found it, you quickly put it to use, making sure to control your breathing and go through the motions of calming yourself down.

Once you were able to think clearly, you started with gathering everything back into your bag and forced yourself to sit down in a corner of the room to think.

From the looks of things, you were dead if you stayed and you were super dead if you went back to Luciano. So you had to fight. Now you just had to figure out _how_ …

"I AGREE, THIS ONE SEEMS VERY PROMISING," Papyrus said to Sans as he strutted down the stairs to the basement "torture" room. It wasn't actually their torture room, but Sans and Papyrus had found it did wonders with scaring their hostage into compliance.

They actually kept the torture room up in the penthouse so they could just toss the bodies out the window when they were done with it but that's a different story.

The two skeletons were currently discussing what to do with you as they made their way down. "you say that about literally _everyone_ , paps." Sans grunted, adjusting his tie.

"I DO NOT!"

"yea you do."

"DO NOT!"

"do so."

"OH YEAH, PROVE IT!"

"yer the reason we got an underground branch of our mafia comprised solely of defects from rival mafias."

"OH…RIGHT…..WELL IT WORKED OUT FOR THE BETTER DIDN'T IT? WE HAVE A LARGER GROUP, AND WE ALSO HAVE MANY LOYAL UNDERLINGS WHO SEE US AS A HAVEN AND WILL WILLINGLY WORK FOR US WHICH MEANS WE DON'T HAVE TO WASTE TIME DOING STUPID 'DEMONSTRATIONS' TO KEEP THEM SCARED OF US."

"yeah, that's true."

"BUT I REALLY THINK THIS HUMAN WILL WIND UP WORKING FOR US A LOT MORE THAN JUST IN THE UNDERGROUND BRANCH."

"also true. this guy was actually smart and grabbed a history book instead o' those phoney plans we set out in the office."

Papyrus nodded as they finally arrived at the basement door "AGREED, WHICH IS WHY _I_ AM GOING TO LEAD THIS INTERROGATION!-"

"bro, you always lead interrogations-"

"WELL THIS TIME I'M INTENDING TO RECRUIT!"

With that said, Papyrus threw open the door to the cell and strode in "HUMAN I AM THE GREAT AND TERRI- ACK!" Papyrus' introduction was cut short by a book being thrown at his head.

"HEY!" Papyrus hissed when the book flew past him and thudded against the floor. "YOU KNOW, IT'S VERY RUDE TO INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHILE THEY INTRODUCE THEMSELVES!"

Papyrus glared at you as you poised another book above your head, narrowing your eyes at him. "DON'T YOU DARE." You wiggled the book in your hand tauntingly.

Slowly Sans opened the door to reveal his eye glowing in a threatening manner to get you to calm down. However, he underestimated your determination and wound up with a book slapping him in the middle of his skull.

"oi!" Sans snatched the book off his face and was ready to throw it right back at you when papyrus gasped loudly "SANS, PUT THAT DOWN!" He shrieked.

Sans paused and looked up at his brother "why not?" He snapped, motioning to you. Papyrus looked in horror at the book Sans held and Sans followed his brother's eye sight.

' _THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS' AUTOBIOGRAPHY_ ' read the title of the book in gold lettering. "pffft, oh my gosh, bro…he stole your _diary_!?"


End file.
